Tear Them Down
by Fanfiction Ninja
Summary: Luna is given a small insight into heartbreaker Angela's mind. She sees the oncoming insanity, and learns why exactly she tears them down. Entry for floridapanther28's contest. Theme: Tear


**This is my entry for floridapanther28's contest. The theme is tear. Check out her forum, Sweet Revenge, for more details and to and to vote.**

**Oh goodness, be ready for the fail. XD /shot**

* * *

She smirked darkly, observing her last victim. He was left hurt, standing alone in the dark, silent dark path. A trail of tears was faintly visible through the dimly lit streetlights providing light.

Angela raised a perfect eyebrow. Tears? She wasn't shocked at all, however it surprised her slightly. The usual routine was having them upset for a week or so, than they would go back to drinking with his buddies merrily. But tears? How emotionally weak was he?

Angela rolled her eyes, and sauntered over to her small little house on the mountain.

Her little house, filled with pictures of those she had torn down. A feeling of satisfaction made her smile gently, her dark thoughts and intentions for the future luring her into a sleep.

* * *

Angela awoke suddenly from a knock on the door. Grumbling slightly, she tried to prepare herself properly.

When she swung the old door with a loud creak, and was met with the outraged face of the fuming Luna.

"You." Luna seethed, her voice wreathed in hatred.

"Me." Angela replied simply, quite bored already.

"How can you do this? All the time too, and you have no shame! You do realize everybody hates you, right? And they have good reason to!"

Angela sighed, shutting the door behind her. She leaned onto it, her stunning chocolate eyes that entranced so many men before was studying her through her whole rant. "…Are you done?"

"No, and the way you tear down every single man on this little island is irritating beyond belief!"

"Hmm…tear." Angela mused. "It can be used in two different ways, you know. Such a funny little word." She continued on, amused even though it wasn't funny in the slightest. "One: It is a stream of water, or just a regular teardrop from the eye that comes out of the tear duct. Two: To tear something. Whether you are tearing someone down metaphorically, or actually tearing something, like fabric."

"Great, now we know you're a talking dictionary." Luna muttered sarcastically.

Angela dismissed the comment completely. "You're a tailor, correct? So you've pulled two sewed pieces of fabric apart from the seams?"

"I suppose so." Luna responded, extremely uncomfortable with the slightly insane and creepy smile that suddenly twisted itself on Angela's face, setting Luna's nerves on edge.

"Let's say that's my sanity." Angela chirped happily.

"W-wha-?"

"It is hard to rip the first seam. Mine was ripped by heartbreak." Angela frowned. "Afterwards, the thread sort of unravels itself. St the end of my insane cycle, I _always_ find a way to tear others down with me."

"Wait." Luna interrupted, a thoughtful look on her childish yet intelligent face. "I don't think you're completely insane."

Angela laughed a hollow bone-chilling laugh that sent a shiver down her spine. "You are right." She admitted. "There is but one more seam connecting me. Metaphorically. When it snaps, I'll get more…violent."

Luna shivered, and was surprised when her voice resounded loud and confident when she felt insecure and worried sick for her former friend. "But you can always sew it back."

Angela grimaced. "After they're torn, things are never the same."

Luna was speechless.

"No matter what you do, I will always be tearing people down." Angela said silently. "It's who I am."

Angela entered her house once more, and as Luna dazedly walked back.

Inside, a single tear, the first in years, slid down her perfect face. "As I tear them down, I tear myself too. Once things are torn," she repeated in a whisper to herself. "They are never the same."

* * *

**...This sounded way better in my head. OTL Such a faaaaaaaailllllll.**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated actually(XD)****, as it helps me become a better writer. :)**

**~Fanfiction Ninja~**


End file.
